


Adjusting

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, In-Laws, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FTL: Snow and Regina need to come to terms with being in-laws</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sich anpassen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529577) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



“Just so we’re clear,” Snow says out of the corner of her mouth. “I still hate you.”

“Ha!” Regina scoffs, smiling and waving at the crowds from her spot in the middle of the row. She speaks her words through gritted teeth. “You think I suddenly like you?”

Emma leans across Regina, stunning in white and contrasting perfectly with the black gown Regina is wearing. “What are you two whispering about.”

“Pay attention to the crowd, Emma,” Snow scolds, offering her own regal wave. “This is an important part of any Royal Wedding.”

Emma does as she’s told, and the crowd cheers anew as she smiles and waves down at them all. Henry is leaning over the balcony, calling to familiar faces in the crowd. It’s not terribly regal, but how can they expect the boy to know any better? 

When the public appearance is finally over, they all troop back inside for the feast. Emma is leaning over to hear something Henry is asking, and Snow sees her chance to pull Regina to one side (thwarting Regina’s attempt to grab Emma’s ass in the process).

“If you hurt my daughter—” Snow begins.

“I have no intention,” Regina cuts her off. “In fact, if anyone stands to be devastated here, it’s me. Although I suppose this time you’re less likely to get the love of my life killed.”

“Ouch,” Snow says, feeling guilty and angry all at the same time. “But I suppose I see your point. That said, should you break your promises made today, there will be nowhere in this Kingdom or any other that you can hide.”

“Understood,” Regina says, smirking. “You always were a hot-headed girl, Snow White.”

“Better that than a cold-hearted bitch, right?” Snow fire back, before striding off to join her husband.

Oh, Regina smiles to herself. This is going to be much more fun that her last attempt at marriage.


End file.
